Against Everything
by Zoey Matthews
Summary: Rogue goes to a normal school but is still a mutant she has control over her powers Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story except for Brandon. But that's it. I also do not own x men. In my story Rogue has control over her powers because it makes it easier to tell this story.**

**As it says in the summary Rouge is going to a normal school and she knows Bobby from the institute. Rogue and Tabitha have the same kind of friendship as me and a friend of mine from school.**

Rogue woke one morning. Her room was still dark because she had her blinds closed. She got out of bed and walked downstairs with some clean clothes. She was headed to the bathroom to get her shower before any one else got up. It only took her twenty minutes to get her shower. She would spend the next ten minutes in the bathroom getting dressed and ready for school.

Her bus ride to school was the same as always. She sat on the inside in the back seat of the bus with her headphones on and her CD player up loud enough to drown out the voices around her. When the bus arrived at the school, she got out and walked to her locker not paying attention to anyone around her except her best friend Tabitha a.k.a. Boom Boom. The few other mutant students at the school only called Tabitha that because she could blow things up.

Rogue spent most of her mornings with Tabitha until the bell rang and they had to go to their first hour classes. At lunch she would sit with Tabitha and Brandon, who is normal student. The three of them had been friends since Rogue started going to Walker High. Lucky for her only a few of the normal students knew there were mutants at their small town high school.

"So how was your weekend?" Brandon asked one Monday while the three of them were sitting in the quad eating lunch.

"Same as usual parents yelling me yelling back then I went to my room and didn't come down again till this morning."

"Damnit you better not be starving yourself Rogue."

"Don't worry Brandon I'm not." The three of them stood up to throw their trash away.

She then headed back to her journalism class with Tabitha. Brandon had a class in the other end of the building. She sat down in her desk and started typing her articles and was talking to a guy she knew from the institute, named Bobby, on her instant messenger. Tabitha was working on her article and playing pool online. Rogue was getting to know Bobby really well and the two of them had gone out on a date just the weekend before.

_darkone18: hey hottie_

_iceman715: hey sexy wats happenen'_

_darkone18: nm how bout u?_

_iceman715: same here r u going 2 b able to make it friday nite_

_darkone18: yah y wouldn't I_

_iceman715: well I thought maybe ur parents wouldn't let you come with me_

_darkone18: u should kno by now that I don't care what my parents think_

_iceman715: are they still yelling at you bout last friday_

_darkone18: yeah but I spent the weekend in my room_

_iceman715: sounds like you had a fun lol_

_darkone18: u better watch out friday nite i may just let my hand slip 4 a little while and u'll regret saying that_

_iceman715: sry i said that_

_darkone18: its ok hey we'll have to talk more tomorrow i have to go_

_iceman715: bye_

_darkone18: bye_

_darkone18 has gone offline_

"Tabitha I think Bobby is going to ask me out when we go out on Friday."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because we know each other really well and he keeps kinda hinting at it." The two girls returned their computers to the cart and headed off for their next hour class.

After school, Rogue rode the bus home. She got off at her house and went straight to her room to do her homework. Her parents weren't home from work yet so she went down to the kitchen and grabbed some food and drinks and took them back upstairs.

She finished her homework and looked at the clock. It showed 11:56 pm.

"I better be getting to bed." She closed her textbook and changed her clothes putting on her pajamas. She got into bed and pulled the covers up around her and closed her eyes falling asleep almost immediately.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review. If you have any suggestions on what I should put in later chapter please let me know. I don't know how long I'm going to make this story so just bear with me on that otherwise ta ta for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story except for Brandon. But that's it. I also do not own x men. **

Bobby closed his laptop and rolled over on his bed so that he was on his back staring at the ceiling. He knew he loved her he just had to get up the courage to ask her. He hoped that she wouldn't say no. That answer would just crush him.

He walked down to the academy's kitchen and made himself a sandwich. A few other students were in the kitchen eating too. He stood at the counter and ate his sandwich. Logan walked in and opened the fridge.

"Are we ever going to get any beer in this school?"

"What do you think Logan?" Bobby asked.

"I'll take that as a no."

"I wish Rogue would move in here." Bobby said as he put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because she's going to be my girlfriend soon and I don't want us to that far apart plus I don't think she would care."

"Ok whatever." Logan left the kitchen.

Bobby spent the rest of the evening in the Danger Room practicing. He got hit a couple of times but it didn't matter. The whole thing was just virtual. He left the room and walked to the bathroom to take a shower before he went to bed. He was thinking about Rogue the whole time and was thinking about her till he finally fell asleep.

Rogue woke early Friday morning knowing the sooner she got to school and through her day the sooner she would get to see Bobby. She walked into school and went to her locker like she did every morning. The day went by very quickly. She went home and went to her room to get ready for her date with Bobby.

Around 7 o'clock, he came and picked her up. He was driving an old beat up Volkswagen Beetle®. She didn't care what it looked like. She loved him anyway. He took her to another nightclub where the two of them sat in a both and watched everyone else dance. A slow song came on and Bobby started to stand up.

"Rouge would you like to dance?"

"Sure but I'm not that good." The two of them joined the other people on the dance floor. Bobby was watching her dance most of the time. He thought she danced pretty well. When the slow song ended, the two of them stayed on the dance floor and continued to dance. They went back to the table only after Rogue was tired.

"Bobby do you like me?" He thought about this question for a moment.

"No." She was shocked but she hid the fact from him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" He started to think again and then shook his head.

"No." Tears started to form in her eyes but she decided to ask the last question anyways.

"If I left would you be sad?"

"No." She took a deep breath and stood up. She headed out the front door of the club and started to walk several blocks back to her house. She barely made it around the corner before someone stopped her. It was Bobby. He pulled her close to him.

"Rogue I don't like you…I love you." Her eyes widened as he said this.

"I don't find you pretty…I find you erotically beautiful." Her heart began to race.

"And if you left…I wouldn't be sad…because I'd be dead." .

"I love you," he said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well too bad I don't." Bobby was silent for a moment then Rogue started laughing.

"You little stinker…" but he was cut off by Rogue kissing him. The two of them only broke the kiss to get a breath of air. They went back to Bobby's car and he took her home. They shared a goodnight kiss before she went into the house. Her parents were sitting at the dining room table waiting for her.

"Do you know what time it is young lady?" her father asked.

"Yeah its 12:30," she responded.

"And what time is your curfew?" her mother asked.

"My curfew is midnight."

"Well you're grounded for the weekend."

"Whatever," she said before going upstairs to her room. She slammed the door behind her and laid down on her bed. She opened the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a cell phone that she had bought earlier in the week from the money she had been saving. She turned it on and dialed Tabitha's cell number. She hoped that Tabitha would answer.

"Hello."

"Tabitha its Rogue."

"Hey Rogue I didn't know you had a cell phone."

"I just bought it."

"Oh ok is something wrong?"

"Well I was wondering if I could move in with you."

"Sorry but we barely have room here for the people that live here."

"Its ok."

"Well I better let you go before you get in anymore trouble with your parents."

"Ok see you on Monday."

"Bye." Rogue ended the call and laid on her stomach on the bed trying to figure out some way to leave this place forever. She decided to wait for a while.

**Well that's the end of chapter 2. Please read and review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story except for Brandon. But that's it. I also do not own x men.**

Monday came quickly and Rogue couldn't wait to get to her journalism class. She really wanted to talk to Bobby. She quickly got a laptop and sat in her seat. The first thing she did was brought up her instant messenger and signed in. Bobby was already online and waiting for her. She double clicked on his username and typed the first message.

_darkone18: hey bobby_

_iceman715: whats wrong baby_

_darkone18: nothing_

_iceman715: i kno something's wrong_

_darkone18: well i got grounded again this weekend because i broke curfew again_

_iceman715: man ur parents r so strict at the institute we don't have a curfew_

_darkone18: that sounds so nice i wish i lived there_

_iceman715: well y don't u come 2 the institute and stay w/ me_

_darkone18: do you think it would be ok with the prof._

_iceman715: i don't think he'd care he's been wanting you to come back for a while now_

_iceman715: do u think u can handle living in ur house til friday_

_darkone18: yeah i've lasted this long another couple of nites won't hurt me_

_iceman715: ok then i'll be there as soon as you get home from school to help you pack_

_darkone18: sounds great but do you think there's enough room in your car for all of my stuff_

_iceman715: well no but i was going to bring logan in another car just in case_

_darkone18: ok sounds really good_

The two of them continued to talk throughout the entire class period. She didn't want to stop talking to him but the bell rang signaling the end of the class. The rest of the week went by quickly. She spent her evenings packing up her stuff. She waited till the night before she was to leave to tell her parents.

"Mom, dad I have something I need to tell."

"Well than tell us and get out of our face," her dad said.

"I'm moving out."

"Yeah right like anyone is going to take in a little slut like you," her mom said to her.

"I'm moving back to the institute where I belong and you guys have nothing to say about it." Her father walked over to her and slapped her and then threw her down to the floor.

"That's for disrespecting me and your mom." She fought back the tears and went to her room. She started crying. She grabbed her cell phone out of her backpack. She only had to deal with tonight at home then she would be free of all this. She didn't want to worry Bobby so she called the next best person, Brandon.

"Hello?"

"Bran…don?" she said trying to hold back the tears.

"What's wrong Rogue?"

"Meet me at the park in twenty minutes ok?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there." Twenty minutes gave her plenty of time. She got to the park early, so she took a seat on the park bench. The crying started up again. When she heard Brandon approaching she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What happened Rogue?" he said touching the same cheek her father had hit earlier that night. She flinched a little. Her cheek was a light shade of purple.

"Don't tell Tabitha but my dad hit me."

"WHY THE HELL DID HE HIT YOU?"

"He said it was for disrespecting him and mom but I think he just did it cause he was mad."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM."

"Brandon you can't."

"WHY NOT? HE HURT THE GIRL I LOVE MOST." Rogue was a little shocked by this last part.

"You…love…me?"

"Yeah I do."

"I'm sorry to say this Brandon but I don't love you I love Bobby." Brandon turned away from her.

"How could I have so stupid?" he said to himself. Rogue touched his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Its not your fault Brandon I should of told you sooner."

"Yeah you should have then I wouldn't have made a fool out of myself like I did tonight."

"Brandon would one kiss make it all up to you?"

"Yeah but wouldn't Bobby get mad?"

"If neither of us told him then he wouldn't." She laughed a little as she said this.

"But Rogue I would be causing you to keep a secret from your boyfriend."

"Big deal Brandon its one little secret."

**Well that's its for chapter 3 I hoped you liked it. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1 and 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story except for Brandon. But that's it. I also do not own x men.**

Rogue moved closer to Brandon and he moved closer to her. She closed her eyes as their faces came toward each other. Thoughts of this went running thru her head. She pulled back away from him.

"I can't do this Brandon it wouldn't be fair to Bobby."

"I understand Rogue I wouldn't want you keeping it a secret from Bobby." They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Rogue climbed in her open bedroom window and changed into her pajamas. Getting into the bed, for what she hoped was the final time, had never felt better. This time tomorrow she hoped that Bobby would have his arms around her as she slept. She fell asleep Bobby filling her thoughts.

The alarm clock rang what seemed like an hour later. She jumped out of bed and got her shower and finished her little bit of packing and ran out the front door onto the bus. Her mind was still sitting at home throughout the whole day. She ran into the house and to her room when she got off the bus.

Bobby was sitting at the institute watching the clock waiting for the time that he and Logan would leave to get Rogue and all her stuff. When 3 o'clock rolled around he jumped out of his chair and ran down to the garage where Logan was already waiting by his truck.

It took a little while for them to drive to Rogue's house but they finally got there. Bobby walked up to the door and knocked on the door. It was opened by none other than Rogue. She jumped thru the door into his arms.

"Hi Rogue you ready to get out of here?"

"You already know the answer to that question Bobby."

"Maybe I should talk to your parents before I take you away from here."

"That's not a good idea."

"Oh ok." Logan came in and the three of them loaded all of her stuff into the two vehicles and drove back to the institute. A lot of the other helped them unload the stuff and take it up to Bobby's room.

"Welcome back Rogue" Ororo and the Professor said at the same time.

**Well that's its for chapter 4 I hoped you liked it. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter 1 thru 3**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I plan on changing that. I reread my own story to see where I was going with this and plan to write some more in the next few days. Thank you all for the positive reviews. It makes me happy to have one good story.

Later,

Vivian Black


End file.
